Three Days
by Shira
Summary: Zelgadis has a chance to get his cure, finally! But it requires a slight challenge. Will Zelgadis be able to complete it over the course of only three days? ~finally updated~
1. Capitulo Numero Uno

_I'm baaaaaaaaaack! ^_______________^ Here's a cute lil parody I thought of on one of those annoyingly long three-hour road trips to visit my mom. I was trying to think of a good Z/A ficcie, and I decided to do a parody. Then I had to think: What would make a good parody? EVERYONE has done Beauty and the Beast, EVERYONE has done the Hunchback of Notre Dame, lotsa people have done Princess Bride, and I wanted to do something unique. So, I came up with this. See if you can figure out what this is a parody from, okay? _

__

_By the way, I don't own Slayers, and I don't own the show this parody is from, and I don't own Disney, but I wish I owned all of it! I will own the world someday and everything in it! MWAHAHAA! And just for the sake of convenience, Rezo is still alive, and Zel doesn't know Amelia, Lina, or Gourry or them, okay? And Seyruun is by a lake, okay? Okay!_

**THREE DAYS**

****

****Zelgadis Greywords lived in a large mansion with his grandfather/great grandfather. As you all know, Rezo turned Zelgadis into a chimera long ago. So, they lived not-so-happily together in a big mansion. One day around summer time, Rezo called Zelgadis down to his study. 

"Zelgadis," Rezo said. "I would like you to go on a mission for me." 

Zelgadis, who was fed up with obeying Rezo, said, "I won't listen to you, Rezo. I'm not your personal minion, you know." 

Rezo stood up, towering over Zelgadis, and said, "You will do as I say, or--" 

"Or what?" Zelgadis demanded, standing up as well. 

"You will suffer the consequences," Rezo finished. 

Zelgadis made a rough gesture at his face, and said, "I already have consequences enough! Nothing else you could do could be any worse!" 

"Oh really?" Rezo asked, arching his eyebrow. 

"Yes really!" Zelgadis shouted. "And I won't follow your commands anymore!" With that, Zelgadis spun on his heel sharply, and left the room without a word. 

As you can no doubt tell, these two didn't have a very easy relationship. Anyways, Zelgadis stormed out of the mansion, and decided to take a leisurely fly over the lake that the mansion was right next to. Zelgadis cast his Ray Wing spell, and flew into the air. 

(~~~~~~squigglies~~~~~~) 

Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun was the princess of the White Kingdom of Seyruun. She was seventeen, and nearing the time when she was supposed to marry someone to help rule the kingdom. She, of course, had other ideas, and dreams about traveling the world. 

At the moment, Amelia was on a ship on the lake to celebrate her seventeenth birthday. Her best friends, Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev, were there with her. 

"Happy birthday, Amelia!" Lina shouted, running over to Amelia. "Did you open your presents yet?" 

Amelia shook her head, and said, "No, I'm waiting for daddy to make the announcement." 

Gourry said, "You know, Amelia, these people are going to push you even harder to try to find a guy to marry." 

Sighing and leaning against the rail on the starboard side, Amelia said, "I know! But.... if I marry someone, I want it to be for love. There's one right person out there for me-- only one. And I need to find him." 

"How will you know when you find him?" Gourry asked curiously. 

"I'll know," Amelia assured him. "It'll hit me-- like lightning!" 

Of course, with irony working the way it does, just as Amelia said "lightning," a bolt of lightning flashed in the sky. 

"Storm's a' brewin'!!" the lookout in the crow's nest called. "Secure the riggin'!!" 

Crew from all corners of the ship ran across the deck to tie things down and gets the sails up to spare them the rips and tears a storm would cause. Giant waves started to rock the ship and splash on deck, and the sky darkened. The water churned violently, tossing the ship from side to side. 

Amelia, who was leaning against the rail, was fascinated. She loved thunderstorms. Eagerly, Amelia leaned over the rail to watch the water. Lina and Gourry, and nobody else in fact, had any idea she was doing that, since they were all occupied with securing the ship for the storm. 

With one violent rock of the ship, Amelia was sent soaring over the edge, screaming. She flailed her arms and legs, and splashed into the freezing, rough waters. Nobody was aware of this. 

(~~~~~~~squigglies~~~~~~~) 

Zelgadis flew over the lake just as a storm was starting. He considered heading back, but saw a ship on the lake, and decided to watch it and see how they would get on through the storm. He didn't care whether they lived or died, but he was curious to see how ships handled storms like that. 

Flying closer for a better view, Zelgadis watched as the crewmen ran across the deck, doing various odd jobs. They raised the sails and checked the steering, and made sure everything was secured tightly. 

It was then that Zelgadis heard a scream. 

Quickly, Zelgadis looked at where he heard the scream coming from, just to see someone go flying from the side of the ship into the frigid waters. Zelgadis waited for someone to go after that sailor and rescue them, but nobody seemed to notice. Without a second thought, Zelgadis flew full-speed straight at the water. He impacted with a loud splash, his Ray Wing bubble staying intact to provide him with air. 

Zelgadis directed the Ray Wing through the water, and searched frantically for the sailor. He didn't know why he cared whether the sailor died or not, but he couldn't just leave them there. 

Finally, Zelgadis saw the white form of the sailor. He hurried over there, and pulled the sailor into the Ray Wing bubble with him. Barely even glancing at the sailor, Zelgadis took off again, shooting out of the water, and heading for the opposite shore, which was nearest. 

After flying speedily for ten minutes, Zelgadis reached the shore. As soon as his feet touched the sand, his spell died away, and he laid the sailor out on the sand before dropping to his knees himself. Keeping up a high-speed spell for so long had drained him. 

Zelgadis took a good look at the sailor. It was a woman. She had short dark hair and wore a white outfit trimmed in pink. What was unusual was that she was wearing a cape. Most sailors didn't. Taking an even closer look, Zelgadis decided that the sailor was very pretty, but she looked a little young. Maybe she was a cabin helper? 

The sailor groaned, and Zelgadis suddenly realized he had to get out of there before she woke up and saw him. Who knows what she'd think if she found him, a chimera, right there. "See you never," Zelgadis said to the unconscious sailor. Quickly, Zelgadis got up and hurried away from the beach. 


	2. Capitulo Numero Dos

**THREE DAYS**

****

Amelia groaned, and opened her eyes a crack. There was someone standing over her. She couldn't see very clearly, but he looked like a handsome young man. She knew there was something strange about him, but it didn't quite seem to register. Before Amelia could even fully awake, the young man walk away swiftly. She heard him say in a very sweet voice, "See you never." 

Wincing, Amelia sat up, and looked around. She was on the beach of her palace! How did she get there? She'd fallen off the boat, and.... Had that man saved her? That must be it! She had to thank him, but--- After another quick glance around, Amelia realized she didn't know where he'd run off to. 

"Amelia!!" 

Amelia turned, and saw Lina and Gourry running along the beach towards her. "Lina-san! Gourry-san!" she shouted. 

Lina ran over to Amelia, and asked, "What happened? One minute you were on the boat, and the next you weren't! We were so worried about you, and then you just showed up here! What happened!?" 

"I fell overboard," Amelia explained. "And I nearly drowned, but someone saved me.... He brought me back here...." Amelia got to her feet, and went on. "I didn't get a clear look at him, and he ran off before I could thank him...." 

Lina arched an eyebrow. "Some guy came along, saved you, and then ran off?" 

Amelia nodded, and would have said more, but a bough of dizziness swept over her, and she would have fallen but for Gourry catching her and supporting her. 

"I think you swallowed too much lake water," Lina said. "Come on, let's get you inside." 

"I agree," Gourry said, helping Amelia walk across the beach up to the palace. "Guys don't just appear out of nowhere saving people and running off." 

Amelia nodded vaguely, but she knew that man was real. And she felt that she had to find him again. She knew, somehow-- like lighting --that he was the one that was right for her. She had to find him. 

(~~~~~~~~~squigglies~~~~~~~~~) 

Zelgadis reached the mansion around two in the morning. It had been a long walk around the lake since he didn't have enough energy to fly across again. To say the least, Rezo was angry. They had a furious row, which led to Zelgadis storming out again. 

This time, Zelgadis stalked through the empty market streets. With no one around that late at night, he knew there was no way that he could be seen and stared at. Unfortunately, there was one other person on the road, who just happened to walk right up to Zelgadis. 

"Out of my way," Zelgadis muttered. 

"I know what you want," the other man said, grinning. He had shoulder-length purple hair and wore mostly black. He also carried a wooden staff with a red jewel at the top. 

Zelgadis looked the man in the eyes. "How would you know what I want?" he asked. 

"I just do," the other said. "Do you know what I'm talking about? The thing you've longed for? The thing you've been searching for these past three years? The thing that will change your life forever?" 

Breathlessly, Zelgadis managed to say, "My cure." 

"Yes," the man hissed. "I can get it for you. Will you come with me?" 

"Of course," Zelgadis said. "But first, who are you?" 

Grinning and winking, the man said, "Xellos, the Trickster Priest." With that, Xellos snapped his fingers, and both he and Zelgadis disappeared from the street. 

**_FLASHBACK--_**

_Xellos paced around his chambers. His mistress, Zelas, the Beastmaster, had sent him to recruit a new servant for the mazoku side. Zelas had her target already picked out, it was just a matter of tricking him into joining them. Of course, Xellos wasn't called the Trickster Priest for nothing. He was sent to persuade their target, Zelgadis Greywords, into joining them._

_Right away, Xellos knew what he would do. He knew what Zelgadis longed for most in the world, and he would do anything to get it._

_Anything._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Xellos and Zelgadis both appeared in a dark chamber after a flash of black light. "Where am I?" Zelgadis asked, looking around at his dark surroundings. 

"My temporary lodgings," Xellos explained. "Now, about your cure....." 

"Yes," Zelgadis said. "How can I get it? What do I need to do?" 

Xellos grinned, and said, "We're going to make a deal. I'm going to give you a three-day trial period to see if you can last as a human. There's going to be a small challenge. If you complete this challenge at the end of three days, you can stay a human for the rest of your life. However," Xellos said, holding up a gloved finger. "If you fail to accomplish this...." With an evil grin, Xellos concluded, "You belong to me." 

Zelgadis knew that whatever the challenge was, he would do it. He could do anything for his cure. "What's the challenge?" 

Xellos grinned again, and said, "You must get a girl to kiss you before sunset on the third day." 

"What?" Zelgadis asked incredulously. "What's that got to do with--" 

"A girl must kiss you before sunset on the third day," Xellos repeated. 

Zelgadis crossed his arms. That would be easy enough, however much he didn't think that was any way of proving whether he could last as a human. He'd just find a girl, pay her something, and get her to kiss him, and be done with it. 

"Not just any kiss, however," Xellos said as if reading Zelgadis' thoughts. "This must be a special kiss. A kiss of true love." 

"You expect me to get a girl to fall in love with me in less that three days?" Zelgadis demanded. 

Xellos shrugged, and said, "You'll be human, remember. It'll be easier. Besides, you'll do anything for your cure, right?" 

"Right," Zelgadis affirmed. 

"Then this won't be difficult," Xellos said. "Also, we need to discuss the subject of payment." 

Zelgadis frowned. "I don't have much gold--" 

"I don't want gold," Xellos said. 

"Then what--" 

"I just want," Xellos interrupted. "Your ability to cast spells." 

Zelgadis stared. "What?" 

"You heard me correctly," Xellos said, twirling his staff absently. "I'm sure you can live without magic for three days. After those three days, if you succeed, you get your magic back. If you fail, then you return to me. Understand?" 

Zelgadis thought on it for a moment, but he couldn't see anything truly terrible about the deal. Servitude couldn't be so bad, and he wouldn't fail anyway. He nodded, and said, "Deal." 

Xellos smirked, and snapped his fingers. A black sheet of paper that seemed to be glowing with a black light appeared, with the heading, "Contract." 

"Sign this," Xellos said. "To seal the deal. This contract is unbreakable, binding, and legal. Sign at your own risk." 

Without even hesitating, Zelgadis took the floating black quill pen that appeared beside the parchment, and scratched his name onto the bottom of the contract. 

Xellos clenched his fist around the roll of parchment. "Done!" The contract disappeared, and Xellos held his staff in both hands above his head. He then began a chant, a swirl of darkness appearing on the ceiling above them. 

"Lord of Darkness who commands me, 

I call upon your power for this task! 

Release your mighty magic, 

And remove the voice to cast spells 

From the one who stands before me!" 

"My voice?" Zelgadis demanded. "I never said anything about giving up my voice!" 

"Your voice is what allows you to cast spells," Xellos said. "It's only reasonable that I take it." Xellos' staff had started glowing a dull gold, and a wisp of magic mist swirled from it, and headed towards Zelgadis. 

"But, without my voice, I can't--" Zelgadis started, but the goldish mist went into his mouth, and down his throat. He tried to speak, but no sound came out. The next thing he knew, he was watching the goldish mist carry a small glowing golden orb back over to Xellos and his staff. He knew that golden orb was his voice. The mist and the orb both disappeared within the red jewel on Xellos' staff. 

As soon as the orb faded, Xellos let out a sharp bark of laughter, and began a strange chant of rune words that Zelgadis didn't understand. Then, abruptly, pain like Zelgadis had never felt before hit him sharply. It felt as though fire was racing through his blood. Zelgadis screamed in pain, and dropped to his knees. He instinctively curled into a ball to try and assuage the pain, but it kept blasting him like so many fireballs, only it was worse because it came from inside. Finally, Zelgadis could take it no longer. His screams died off, and he passed into unconsciousness. 


	3. Capitulo Numero Tres

**THREE DAYS**

****

When Zelgadis woke up again, his head still throbbed, his eyes burned, and what seemed like every muscle in his body ached. Zelgadis grimaced, and covered his face with his hands. That was when he first noticed something was different. Slowly, he opened his eyes and moved his hands away. When he saw his hands, he sat bolt upright in shock, despite the intense pain it caused. 

His hands were no longer made of stone, nor did they have the rough pebbles across them. In awe, Zelgadis ran his hands across his smooth face, and through his real hair. He was human! 

The first thing Zelgadis tried to do was shout, "I'm human!" But no sound came out. Zelgadis realized that his voice was truly gone. But even that knowledge could not stop Zelgadis's euphoria. He got unsteadily to his feet, and looked around him. To say he was shocked when he found out where he was at was an understatement. 

He was on the beach of Seyruun castle! How'd he get there? 

Before Zelgadis could think that through, he heard something. It sounded like someone humming or singing. He looked around for a place to hide, when he realized he didn't need to hide. He was human! 

From around the corner of the palace came a young woman with short black hair and wore a white outfit. It was the sailor! Zelgadis couldn't believe his eyes. That sailor was staying at Seyruun palace? 

Suddenly, Zelgadis had an idea. He could get the sailor to fall in love with him and kiss him before the three days was up. He'd just tell her how he saved her, and-- 

Tell her? He couldn't tell anybody anything. He didn't have a voice. Zelgadis realized suddenly how difficult his challenge would be. 

(~~~~~~squigglies~~~~~) 

Amelia hummed, playing with her hair as she walked around the palace. She kept dreaming about the man that had saved her that day. He had a really sweet voice, and, even though she hadn't seen him clearly, he was still very handsome. She had searched most of the towns nearby already, but hadn't found him yet. 

Sighing, Amelia looked up, and gasped. There was someone standing on the beach just a little ways in front of her. He looked pretty worn out and beaten up. She should help him! Quickly, Amelia ran over there, calling, "Are you all right, Mister?" 

When Amelia got close enough, she stopped dead, and her breath caught in her throat. It was him! The man who had rescued her! "You..... You....." She took another step closer. "Have we met?" 

The man, who had light brown hair and hazel eyes, nodded. 

"I knew it!" Amelia shouted, standing right in front of him. "Please, tell me, what's your name?" 

The man moved his mouth as if to say something, but no sound came out. 

"What's..... What's wrong?" Amelia asked, her hopes sinking. If he couldn't speak, then he couldn't be her rescuer. But he looked so much like him! "You can't speak?" 

Slowly, the man shook his head. 

"Oh...." Amelia said tonelessly. "Then you can't be who I thought you were...." 

(~~~~~squigglies~~~~~) 

Zelgadis couldn't believe his luck. She knew who he was, but he couldn't tell her she was right!! It was so infuriating. Then, to make things worse, Zelgadis's sore and weak legs collapsed from beneath him, sending him down into the sand again. 

The sailor was next to him in an instant, pulling him to his feet and helping him to the palace. Much to Zelgadis' chagrin, he had to accept the sailor's help, or else he wouldn't have been able to walk on his own. 

Once inside the palace, the sailor helping him whistled sharply, and a servant appeared. "Princess Amelia," the man said, slightly shocked. 

Zelgadis stared first at the servant and then the sailor. Princess? Princess Amelia? As in Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, daughter of the crowned prince of Seyruun, Philionel el de Seyruun? She was the princess?? 

"Please take this man and get him some medical help and cleaned up," Amelia said. Zelgadis still couldn't help but stare. _This_ was the princess? A mere child? And yet, she was amazingly attractive. She had bright blue eyes that Zelgadis hadn't noticed before, and-- 

As the servant led Zelgadis away, he cleared his mind. This would be purely business. He'd find a way somehow to get Amelia to fall in love with him and kiss him, and then he'd leave. There'd be nothing more to it. 

"Oh," Amelia called out. "Have him join me for dinner with my father." 

The servant nodded, and said, "Yes, Princess," as he took Zelgadis down the hall. 

(~~~~~squigglies~~~~~) 

Amelia waited in the small dining hall with her father a few hours later. "I really thought he was the one who saved me, Daddy," Amelia said, finishing up with her explanation of the day's events. "He looks so much like him, but he can't speak." 

"Amelia," Phil began, trying to make his daughter understand. "I somehow don't think this savior of yours truly exists. You can't spend your time chasing after imaginary mysterious men. You must find someone who truly exists." 

Just then, the young man from the beach stepped into the room, almost embarrassed, and started coming forward. He was very dashing in a black suit and cleaned up, Amelia realized. 

"Someone like this young man," Phil added in a whisper. "He's right in front of you, and he seems a decent fellow." 

After that, the man was too close for them to carry on a whispered conversation without him hearing. Amelia was speechless at the sight of him. She wouldn't have guessed he'd clean up so nicely. He reminded her all the more of her rescuer. But..... Maybe her father was right. Maybe she should stop dreaming, and focus on the here and now. And this young gentlemen was here now. 

Phil sat down at his end of the table, and the man pulled Amelia's chair out for her to sit down, before taking a seat himself. 

"Amelia tells me you were found on the beach," Phil said, starting up some light conversation. "Were you caught in a shipwreck?" 

(~~~~~~squigglies~~~~~~) 

Zelgadis hesitated. A shipwreck sounded about right. That would earn him some sympathy, at least. So, he nodded, going on with the story. Of course, it didn't help that he was distracted immensely by the princess to his right. She wore a sky blue off-the-shoulder dress, accented by silver bracelets and a matching tiara, embedded with a single bright blue sapphire. She was stunningly beautiful, and Zelgadis had trouble keeping his eyes off of her. 

Again, Zelgadis had to clear his mind abruptly. It was all stricty business. He wasn't to have anything to do with the princess after the three days were up. 

"Amelia," Phil began. 

Zelgadis snapped to attention. He hadn't been listening to what they'd been saying. 

"Perhaps you'd like to take this gentleman out for a tour of the kingdom tomorrow?" Phil suggested. 

When Amelia took a second to answer, Zelgadis turned to look at her. To his surprise, she was looking dreamily at him much the same way he'd been at her. He then realized that with his being human, he wouldn't have to worry about people staring at him in disgust. But that dreamy look would take some getting used to. Amelia suddenly blushed, and said, "Oh, yes, I'd like that very much. Um...." Turning back to Zelgadis, she asked, "Would you like to see the kingdom?" 

Thinking that an excellent opportunity to get the princess closer to him, Zelgadis all too quickly agreed. He had three days, and his first was almost over. 


	4. Capitulo Numero Cuatro

**THREE DAYS**

The next morning, Amelia took the man out on a tour of their kingdom. She found herself acting much more bold than she normally would have around any other man, even going so far as to dance with him in the square. They took a horse-driven carriage through the kingdom, Amelia pointing out the most important places, such as the fountain and the monument to the Red Priest, Rezo. When the man saw that, he turned away in disgust, which shocked Amelia a little. She thought everyone adored and worshipped the Red Priest. 

Towards evening, after they'd had dinner together, they went for a boat ride on the lagoon. The man rowed their little boat while Amelia sat, mostly just looking at him. She often tried to make idle conversation, but it was awkward with the man across from her not being able to say anything in return. 

"You know," she began, starting another attempt at conversation. "I feel bad about not knowing your name. Could..... Could I try to guess?" 

She smiled when the man nodded, and she began to think. "Derek?" she asked. 

The man shook his head, a slight smile tugging at his lips. 

"Braedon?" 

Again, he shook his head. 

"Albert?" 

The man made a very strange face of disapproval, making Amelia laugh a little. "I guess not," she said. 

(~~~~~~squigglies~~~~~~~) 

Zelgadis couldn't help it-- he smiled. For the first time in he didn't know how long, he smiled. Amelia's laugh was bright and bubbly, just like her personality, and just being with her made him feel slightly light-headed. 

"Could you maybe spell it out?" Amelia suggested. 

_Now why didn't I think of that?_ Zelgadis wondered. He nodded, and took out a piece of chalk from the emergency kit under his seat on the boat. He spelled his name out on the floor of the boat so Amelia could read it. 

"Zelgadis?" Amelia asked. "Your name is Zelgadis?" 

Putting the chalk down, Zelgadis nodded. He left the oars be, and just sat, looking at Amelia. 

"I like that," Amelia said, leaning forward slightly. "All right, then.... Zelgadis-san...." 

As the sky got darker, the two of them said nothing, but just looked at each other. The boat drifted lazily across the lagoon. At one point, it broke through a curtain of willow leaves hanging over the lagoon, leading to a small secluded area beneath the wide willow tree. Fireflies came out for the night, and surrounded their small boat. With the small bits of silver moonlight streaking in through the spaces between vines, it created a very romantic atmosphere, and still neither of them took their eyes off the other. 

Slowly, without either of them realizing it, they began leaning closer to the other. It wasn't until their faces were inches apart that they finally realized it, and by then it was too late. Drawn into the other's eyes, they each leaned in for a kiss-- 

The boat suddenly tipped over, dumping both Zelgadis and Amelia into the lagoon. Zelgadis stood up quickly in the shallow water, and helped Amelia to her feet. Then, the both of them, sopping wet, got the boat and headed back home, both blushing brightly at what they'd almost done. 

(~~~~squigglies~~~~~) 

Xellos, back in his "temporary lodgings," had seen the whole thing. In fact, it was he that had caused the boat to tip over. "This guy is good," Xellos said. "If I want things to work out, I'll have to take matters into my own hands." Xellos stood up, and planted himself in the center of the room. His staff began to glow bright crimson up the entire length of it, and Xellos held it in both hands. He let out a very mancing chuckle as the red glow surrounded his entire body. 

Slowly, his form began to change. His hair shortened and began to stand out at the ends, his face changed shape, and he became taller. His eyes kept their bright purple hue, but became less sharp. Even his clothes changed so he was wearing a black outfit with a beige overcloak. His staff's jewel detatched from the staff, and flattened out into a red pendant. 

And as his jewel's glow shifted from red to gold, so his voice shifted into an exact likeness of Zelgadis' voice. 


	5. Capitulo Numero Cinco

**THREE DAYS**

Back at the palace, Amelia stood on the balcony, looking over at the beach where her rescuer had brought her. She sighed, dreamily remembering back to him. 

"Amelia?" 

Amelia turned around, and saw her father enter onto the balcony. "Hello, daddy." 

Phil smiled down at her, and asked, "Did you have a good time today?" 

Nodding, Amelia said, "Yes." Then she sighed, and looked out over the beach again. 

"Amelia," Phil started. "Stop dreaming about your imaginary young man. You've got a flesh and blood young man who obviously likes you.... and he's right in front of your eyes." Phil gestured to the window of the room Zelgadis was staying at, where the light was still on. 

Slowly, Amelia looked up at the window. She was slightly aware of the fact that Phil backed away from the balcony, but she didn't quite seem to register it. She was thinking deeply, something she hadn't done quite often. But her father was right. What was the use of dreaming about shadows, when she could be spending time with a real man, who was charming, dashing, kind, caring, and whom she cared for? 

Making up her mind, Amelia turned and started to leave the balcony to go over to Zelgadis' room and talk with him, but something stopped her. She thought she saw something gold flashing down on the beach. Curiously, Amelia leaned over, and looked down over the balcony. 

Walking steadily down the shore of the beach was a young man with dark hair and a face that exactly resembled that of her hero. As she leaned closer for a better look, she noticed a gold haze surrounding him. At a steady speed, the gold haze crept up to her, swirling around her head, but she didn't notice. She had eyes only for the man on the beach. He existed! He really did! 

As Amelia stared at the man walking down the beach, the gold haze penetrated her eyes, making them glow golden as well. The purple eyes of the man down on the beach twinkled in malicious laughter. 

(~~~squigglies~~~) 

Zelgadis woke up to the sound of someone talking outside his door. He listened intently to what was being said, and tried to figure out who it was that was speaking. Though he couldn't decipher who it was, he did hear them say, "Yes, that's right. The Princess is finally getting married! It's so exciting! Yes, today!" 

Zelgadis sat bolt upright. Amelia was getting married? 

"I heard something about a man who saved her from a shipwreck? Seems he was in a shipwreck of his own, too!" 

Zelgadis' eyes opened wide in shock. They were talking about him! But if Amelia had been planning on marrying him, why hadn't she said anything about it? 

Suddenly, Zelgadis realized that it didn't matter. That meant Amelia had fallen in love with him, and if the wedding was that day, then he'd get her to kiss him before sunset. Today was his last day, and this was the perfect chance. 

Without any concern for his appearance, Zelgadis raced out of his room and thundered down the stairs in his bright blue pajamas. He stopped suddenly on the stairs when he heard the princess talking, and looked into the room from a place where he could see, but couldn't be seen. 

Amelia was standing beside her father, clinging tightly onto the arm of a tall man who greatly resembled Zelgadis. The only major difference was the color of the man's eyes-- violet, and that he wore a red pendant on a chain around his neck. 

"Well, Amelia," Phil said. "It seems your hero does, indeed, exist." 

Amelia, her eyes unblinking and staring straight ahead, said, "Yes. We wish to be married at once." 

"I can have the wedding ship ready tomorrow afternoon--" Phil began, but Amelia cut him off. 

"Tonight," she said. "Before sunset." 

Phil, who looked just a little unsure, said, "Very well." 

The man just grinned smugly and put an arm around Amelia's waist. 

Zelgadis couldn't believe it. He sunk dejectedly down, and leaned against the wall. All his hopes of staying human shattered into hundreds of little pieces. And yet, that wasn't the greatest part of his sorrow. He'd actually begun to feel something for Amelia. He'd cared for her. And now she was marrying someone else. And-- who was he? Who was that man who claimed to be Amelia's rescuer? He, Zelgadis, had rescued Amelia, not that stranger. 

Before Zelgadis knew it, evening had come, and Amelia and her fiancee, and pretty much everyone else in town had left on the wedding boat. Zelgadis could only stand on the dock and watch despondently as the ship sailed off towards the sun, which was steadily lowering in the sky. 

As Zelgadis leaned against a pillar, he thought back to the man Amelia was marrying. It was amazing how alike he was to Zelgadis, with the same hairstyle and facial shape, and even the almost same outfit. The only thing truly different was that the stranger had..... 

Violet eyes! 

Xellos had violet eyes! 

Zelgadis stood up sharply in horror. That was Xellos in disguise! Amelia was marrying Xellos! And Xellos was doing it just so Zelgadis would fail in his challenge and return to his chimeric form and become Xellos' property!! 

Without even thinking through what he was going to do, Zelgadis climbed into a small rowboat at the docks, and began rowing with all his might. He knew that he had very little time to stop the wedding, and it would be very difficult to catch up with the ship, but he had to do it. He had to keep Amelia from marrying Xellos! 


	6. Capitulo Numero Seis

**THREE DAYS**

When Zelgadis finally caught up with the ship, his arms were tired and about ready to fall off, but he couldn't stop. Panting for breath, he started to cast a Ray Wing, before he remembered he couldn't speak. Gritting his teeth, he looked around and found a rope hanging over the side of the boat. He grabbed it, and tested it to make sure it was secured tightly. Then he kicked himself out of the boat, and began to climb up the rope. 

(~~~~~squigglies~~~~~) 

Amelia and Xellos stood arm in arm in front of the podium on the ship, facing a priest wearing all white. Amelia was dressed in a beautiful white gown with elbow-length gloves and pearl jewelry. Xellos refused to wear white, and was instead wearing a pale blue tuxedo. 

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two people," the priest began. "Do you have the ring?" 

Xellos nodded, and pulled out a gold ring with a small diamond in the center. 

"Very good," the priest said. "Put the ring on her finger." Xellos did so, Amelia still staring straight ahead and not blinking. "Now, Xellos, do you take Amelia to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and honor in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" 

Xellos, who didn't care about lying or not, said, "I do." 

"And do you, Princess Amelia," the priest started. "Take Xellos to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and honor in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" 

Amelia, eyes staring and unblinking, replied in a monotone voice, "I do." 

Looking up, the priest said, "If anyone present has a reason these two should not be wed, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace." 

From the back of the ship, Zelgadis came running forward, down the carpet, and shoved himself between Amelia and Xellos. Xellos turned angrily to Zelgadis, and Amelia just kept on staring straight ahead. 

"What are you doing?" Xellos demanded in Zelgadis' voice. 

Zelgadis knew exactly what he had to do. He reached forward and grabbed the red pendant arond Xellos' neck, yanking it off. Before Xellos could shout a protest, Zelgadis threw it onto the ground, smashing it into pieces. 

Amelia suddenly blinked, and looked around, confused. "What? Where am I? What's going on? Zelgadis-san?" 

From the remains of the pendant came a glowing golden mist. It swirled upwards, and then went inside Zelgadis' mouth, stopping in his throat. "Amelia!" Zelgadis said, running over to her. 

"Zelgadis-san? You can talk?" Amelia asked, shocked. Suddenly, she broke into a huge grin, and said, "You are him! You did save me! I knew you existed, I did!" She ran up and hugged Zelgadis tightly. She made as if to kiss him, but Zelgadis suddenly dropped to his knees in pain. 

"You're too late!" Xellos shouted. "Look!" He pointed off the side of the boat to the last slivers of sunlight disappearing down the horizon. With an evil grin, Xellos said, "You're mine!" 

Zelgadis screamed in pain, bent over double even on his knees. 

"Zelgadis-san!" Amelia was instantly on her knees beside Zelgadis, her hands on his shoulder. "What's happening to him?" 

Before Xellos could answer, Zelgadis stopped screaming, and began gasping for breath. His arms shaking to hold himself upright, Zelgadis looked at his hands. Slowly, he looked up at Amelia, who gasped when she saw his face back in its chimera form. 

"Amelia...." Zelgadis said, looking for an explanation, but not finding one. 


	7. Capitulo Numero Siete

_I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;__________; I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I finished it, though! See? ^^_

"Zelgadis-san?" Amelia asked uncertainly, backing up half a step. 

Zelgadis stood up, causing Amelia to back up another step. "Listen, Amelia," he said. "I've been this way for years. Rezo, my grandfather, did it to me. I only appeared human because of a deal I made with Xellos, and--" 

Xellos butted in just then, grinning, and said, "And since he didn't complete that agreement, he now belongs to me!" 

Zelgadis glared at Xellos. "What if I refuse to come with you?" 

In response, Xellos grabbed Amelia by her arm, yanking her over to him, and held his staff up across Amelia's neck. Amelia's eyes went wide, and she froze, lest her movement provoke Xellos to hurt her. 

"Xellos!" Zelgadis shouted, shocked for Amelia's safety. 

"If you don't come with me," Xellos began. "Then she dies." To prove his point, he held his staff closer to Amelia's neck. Amelia tilted her head back to avoid the staff touching her, and looked with fear-filled eyes at Zelgadis. 

For a moment, Zelgadis was silent. Then, "All right. I'll go with you if you don't hurt her." 

Amelia's eyes went, if possible, even wider. "Zelgadis-san!" she cried. "You can't do that! I-- I'll go instead! But I won't let you sacrifice your life to him just to spare mine!" 

Zelgadis shook his head sternly, and said, "No. I made the contract. I'm going with him." 

"No you aren't! I won't let you!" 

"Yes I am!" 

"You're not!" 

"I am!" 

"You aren't!" 

"I am!" 

"No! You're not!" 

"Yes! I am!" 

"No, I won't--" 

"ENOUGH!" Xellos shouted, interrupting the childish argument. "Though you were the one who I made the deal with, Zelgadis, I'm afraid the offer of this girl taking your place is too much to pass up. I'm going to have to take her instead." Then Xellos, holding onto Amelia, began to phase away. At the last possible moment before he and Amelia disappeared, Zelgadis grabbed onto the edge of Xellos cape, getting teleported along with them. 

**(~~~~~~~~~squigglies~~~~~~~~~~)**

When Amelia and Xellos appeared again, they were standing on a rock that jutted out over the lake. Xellos left Amelia there, and went to hover over the water. "You're a foolish girl," Xellos told her. "But I'll enjoy killing you." 

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Amelia asked, more than a little scared, but trying not to show it too much. 

Xellos grinned, his violet eyes flashing. "ZELAS GOTO!!!" he shouted, raising his arms high into the air. 

Below the hovering mazoku, the lake started to swirl in a giant whirlpool. Things that had once been on the bottom of the lake began to resurface and float in a circle around Xellos. On one of these items, a small rowboat, sat Zelgadis, who had landed in the lake when Xellos had reappeared. Being made of rock, Zelgadis had just sunk, but now that things were emerging and floating, Zelgadis was able to take in the present situation: Xellos casting his spell, and Amelia sitting, terrified, on the rock. 

Quickly, Zelgadis looked around for something-- anything --he could use to stop Xellos from casting his spell. Conveniently enough, in the rowboat was a harpoon. Zelgadis took it in both hands, and aimed it at Xellos. "Prepare to die!" he shouted at Xellos. 

Xellos looked down to see who had called to him, and saw Zelgadis just in time to have the harpoon shot at him. It went right through his chest and out the other side. Xellos let out a choked gasp, before teleporting away to heal himself. 

Of course, once he was gone, the power of his spell died away. Things starts to sink again, along with the rowboat Zelgadis was in. Zelgadis looked over to where Amelia was one last time before he was pulled under the surface of the lake. 

Amelia could only watch in horror as all of that unfolded. "Zelgadis-san!" she cried after he'd sank again. "Zelgadis-san!!" She knew there wasn't anything she could do, though. Even if she got down there using a Ray Wing, she'd never be able to get him out again. Sadly, Amelia made herself get up and walk away from the lake and head back to the palace. "I'm sorry I couldn't help, Zelgadis-san..." she muttered quietly. A few lone tears streamed down her cheeks. 


	8. Capitulo Numero Ocho

When Zelgadis woke up again, he was extremely disoriented. He knew he wasn't under water anymore, but then... where was he? Slowly, he opened his eyes. He was on the beach somewhere near the palace. He must have been washed ashore with some other rubble. Sighing, he pushed himself into a sitting position, and looked around. In the distance, he saw Amelia having a picnic lunch with two of her friends. A short redheaded girl and a tall blond guy. 

"I shouldn't go over there," he said to himself. "I'm glad she's okay, but... I'm a chimera again... I can't live in the same world as a princess." 

So, instead of running over there like he wished he could, he just sat and watched Amelia from afar. 

Little did he know, he was being watched as well. By Rezo the Red Priest. And Rezo, being the wise man that he was, knew Zelgadis's symptoms. It was his job to cure people, after all. Work miracles. Change lives. He'd changed Zelgadis into the chimera because he said he'd wanted that. But now, it seemed he wanted something else even more. He wanted to be with the Princess. And there was only one way to cure that. 

Slowly, Rezo sighed, and said to himself, "It will get lonely around the mansion when he's gone, but..." With that, he raised his staff, and pointed it at Zelgadis. 

Zelgadis heard the ringing of metal on metal, and turned around. When he found Rezo's staff pointed at him, he stiffened, and his eyes went wide with shock. "What's he planning...?" he asked himself. 

The orb on the end of the staff started glowing bright red, and soon the light engulfed Zelgadis as well. But this time, it didn't hurt. This time, it was a release. A permanent release. When the light faded away, Zelgadis stood there, a human once again, and forever more. 

Zelgadis stared at Rezo in incredulous shock. "Why?" he asked, hardly able to get even that out. 

"Think of it as an apology," Rezo told him. Then he turned and walked away, back towards the mansion. 

For long moments, Zelgadis could only look after Rezo in amazement. Then, everything registered in his mind. He was human. He could be with Amelia! Zelgadis turned around, and ran down the beach to where Amelia was now sitting alone, her friends gone back into the palace. Amelia turned when she heard something, and tears filled her eyes when she saw Zelgadis racing towards her. She stood up, and met him, hugging him tightly. 

"Zelgadis-san! You're alive!" she cried, tears staining Zelgadis's shirt. "I'd thought you were killed when the whirpool went away, because you sank, but you're alive! Thank goodness!" 

In response, Zelgadis just wrapped his arms around her in return. 

Eventually, Amelia stopped crying, and looked up at Zelgadis. "But... You're human again. What happened?" 

"I think..." Zelgadis started. "I think Rezo had a change of heart." Then he smiled, and said, "If you don't mind, I think I'd like to stay here. With you." 

Amelia's eyes shone with hope and joy beyond reasoning. Tears filled her eyes once again, and a smile spread across her face. "Of course, Zelgadis-san," she told him. 

Then, finally, Zelgadis leaned forward, and he and Amelia shared that kiss of true love. 


End file.
